North is south South is north
by musegurl18
Summary: This is the sequel to East is west and west is east! Kel is now a squire, she now is facing a journey that will make her learn beyond her years KJ there is abit of "R" but not too much!


Chapter one Surprises  
  
Warnings none/ gets a bit suggestive later on  
  
Disclaimer DO NOT OWN please done sue me!  
  
I hope you like this muse  
  
The summer had been short and sweet for me, maybe a bit too short but she was ready to start my training as a squire. I looked back fondly on the days I spent with Joren. We had done everything from watching the stars to horse racing. Sometimes Joren got annoyed with me when I would drag him along to charity functions where we helped feed the poor and help the sick. But like a good lover Joren stuck with me through and through. So that's what made me wonder if I had lost my mind.  
  
After my ordeal at the end of last year, Joren had asked my hand in marriage. I immidatly said yes but then I set down rules. Which is what the big problem is. I rember what I said as if it was yesterday  
  
"Joren I know I said yes to marrying your but."  
  
"Your not going to take it back are you because I wont take no for an answer!"  
  
"Don't be stupid I just wanted you to know that I am setting down some rules. First off I am to remain a virgin until I am married. Second you will act very descreatly in public and I don't want you to announce our engagement to the world. Third we will act professionally towards each other until I get my shield and we are both knights. Do you think you can handle these rules?"  
  
"Well I think so but I would like some slight changes. As for the first rule if you come to me first and ask me to bed you then that will nul and void that low. I do wish I could tell the world of my love for you but if you wish to be secretive about it then fine. But the third is most unacceptable. I want to be able to have free reign of acting as a true lover while you are not working. If you can handle those rules than it is fine with me." Joren replied in a lofty tone.  
  
Kel bit apprehensively on her lip thought about it then finally answered. "Oh alright but remember if you break these rules your in big trouble!  
  
I still grimace at the memory of that day. I still hold true to the last two rules but. When I am around Joren he is so sensual the way he holds him self. That cocky smile he always wears around his lips. But most of all his utterly charming personality, lately I feel as if he has been doing things to seduce me. He whispers in my ear what he wants to do with me on our wedding night and every night after. Then he is always doing things like that in fact just yesterday when we were visiting Alice and the baby he told me.  
  
"That while the baby was beautiful, ours child would be even more beautiful." Thankfully I will be starting training again. While I have not been asked to squire for anyone, Neal assures me that some one has been asking about me.  
  
"Sigh, oh well I have four years to worry about such things."  
  
"Worried you wont get picked?" Turning around I see Joren again with that grin of his on his face. "I do so hope the lioness picks you, I don't think I could handle myself if you were picked by a man. Well I guess it would be ok if it were an older knight but I would go out of my pretty little mind if some handsome knight picked you."  
  
"Your intolerable! I will go with the best knight who asks me male or female ugly or handsome although to tell you the truth I would most defiantly pick the lioness if she chose me, sadly though I don't think she will."  
  
"From what I hear she cant pick you. Don't look at me like that I am telling the truth. I hear the king told her she couldn't be near you or help you or else people would say she helped you get your shield."  
  
That hurt, I don't need anyone else's help to get my shield! I have proven my self time and time again! Suddenly I feel and arm on my shoulder Joren Leans over and kisses my nose.  
  
"Don't worry about it love. I am sure some wonderful knight better than the lioness will ask you to be there squire."  
  
"I cant think of anyone who would be better than the lioness, but I will try not to think of this. Lets go spend our last day of the holidays with the rest of our friends at the inn."  
  
Joren then scrunched up his nose. "What do you mean "our" friends?"  
  
"Don't try to act disgusted you like having fun with them just as much as I do you pompous jerk!"  
  
"Oh my, well when you put it that way we better get going because I left Neal outside when I came up to get you."  
  
"What! You left him outside this whole time!?" Sometimes I remember why I wanted to throttle him when I was younger.  
  
Joren then took my hand and guided me out the door and outside where Neal was leaning against the wall. When he saw our hands he raised an eyebrow at us but didn't say anything. All three of us walked down to the Pub and when we arrived we were greeted by our friends and a lot of other smiling faces.  
  
A new day and the beginning of another year at the castle, when I finished unpacking in my new room I finally felt like I was home again. Not to soon after I got in I walked out to the stables and smiled.  
  
"Why hello peach blossom." After feeding him an apple and some sugar cubes I saddled him up for some tilting.  
  
After going through a few runs I noticed Jump getting a little antsy so I decided to take a break. I started Peach blossom at a trot and Jump started to run ahead of us then circle back close then run away again. Then I heard the sound of hoofs galloping behind me.  
  
I turn to see to my great surprise the lioness riding towards me. As her horse stopped right in front of me, I was surprised to see her but I quickly hid that emotion behind an impassive mask.  
  
"Hullo there, I have been looking for you everywhere there is some one at the castle who wants to see you."  
  
"Oh alright, I will be there in a minute I will just go unsaddle and change."  
  
"No, no ,no just go straight in the stable hands will take care of this guy. When you get to the castle go to the throne room."  
  
Now this is a confusing predicament I really do not wish to go into a throne room stinking of horse and sweat but if this is what they want then this is what there going to get.  
  
I rode Peach Blossom back to the stables then ran to the throne room. When I arrived the door opened before I even knocked. Once I got in and my eyes adjusted to the light I saw three people looking at me. One was the lioness the second was the king, the third was Sir Myles. I was very confused by this collection of people.  
  
The king who noticed my confusion decided to explain. "Miss I have brought you here today because of the Lioness's request. She has asked me over and over again to ask for you to be her squire. But because we don't want it to be said that you didn't earn your shield we came up with a plan to have you still be her squire."  
  
That's when Sir Myles stepped in. "You see Kel what's going to happen is we know your past relationship with the Island court we would like you to go down there with me the lioness and some others. There you will help the lioness protect the queen who is going down there to negotiate with us. We also have gotten news from informants that there will be some battles there because that bastard wants to hurt all of our allies. So formally you will be my squire but in reality, you will be the lioness's squire."  
  
I feel like I did the same day Joren asked me to marry him. Oh bugger Joren how am I going to tell him this.  
  
"I would be honored to be both of your squires."  
  
"Well you better start packing were leaving in two days, you better say your goodbye's. Once we leave the castle we will go to my home and from there we will sail out."  
  
I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I bowed to all of them then took my leave. I should be happy right now. I should be jumping for joy, but all I can think about is saying good bye to Joren.  
  
When I got to my room Neal and Joren were sitting on my bed snaking on some fruit. Neal was the first to ask.  
  
"So who asked you?"  
  
"The lioness, well actually she is my informal knight master, Myles is my formal one."  
  
Joren got up and kissed me and smiled. "That's wonderful love!"  
  
I stepped back and gave them a small smile. "The only problem is that I will be going back to the islands until my knighthood."  
  
Joren took an involuntary step back then smiled. "Well we will just have to write really long letters, or maybe just very explicit letters."  
  
"Not while I am in the room thank you very much. While it saddens me to be with out Kel for a while I am sure me and the boys can manage."  
  
"Well since the queen will be with us you can be sure that I will come back during the winter holidays."  
  
"I have to get packed now I will see you guys tomorrow then the day after is the morning I leave."  
  
Today is the day we set sail for the Islands it had been three days since I last saw Joren. I remember that kiss he gave me right before, even now and then my hand will touch my lip with out me thinking about it. The lioness is quite fun she always winks at me when ever I do it. But right now all I can think about is this amazing journey I am about to embark on.  
  
Muse Well kiddies here it is it only took me 8 or so months but I did it! I don't have a beta so don't bother with the grammar comment I am sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
